


Monster of Zootopia

by Kdogman



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M, Original Character(s), Psychological Trauma, Revenge, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kdogman/pseuds/Kdogman
Summary: Officer Nick Wilde is taken, and despite the best efforts of the ZPD he is never found. Five years later they find him again, but as a twisted shadow of his former self.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What have they done to you...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/260576) by Neytirix. 



> Author's Notes:  
> This is literally my first story I've ever written. I've never been more nervous than I am now. As you can tell this is a "Zootopia" (2016) fanfic which means I really like the movie, I got inspired after reading so many different people's work to try and do one myself.  
> This story is based on the picture by Neytirix named "What have they done to you..." on DeviantArt, true credit goes to him, or her, i dunno.  
> Reviews are welcome and I will use them to adjust my work (be merciful). Thank you and enjoy! (Hopefully)

The hyena adjusted his clothes as he walked up the stairs, he was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with tan dress pants with a white lab coat. Once at the top he started to walk down a hallway to two double doors that could allow an elephant through. 

The hallway was adorned with various paintings and antiques, the sort of thing you see in royal palaces. All the portraits were of various moles who hyena assumed to be part of his investor’s family.

Before reaching the doors he noticed a mirror to his right and used it to make sure that he was presentable. After adjusting the fur on his head and making sure he looked good he took a deep breath and put his paw on the knob.

As the door opened he noticed that the room was fairly dark as the lights were off, this didn’t affect him as he had great night vision. The room was quite large, a huge fireplace with a roaring fire was the only light source in the room. On the walls around it were paintings of moles and various antiques. to the left were huge bookshelves filled with books. On the ceiling hung a large chandelier which looked more expensive than a house. 

The hyena’s gaze was then drawn to the large desk in front of him with a chair on the side he was on, on both sides stood two tigers with black suits on with their arms behind their back. Both stood motionless save for their eyes that slowly followed the hyena as he sat down in front of the desk.

The larger chair on the other end of the desk spun around to reveal a mole who wore a very well tailored suit and had a small set of sunglasses on. 

“Mr. M. It is good to see you” The hyena said with a smile “I take it you want an update on that special project you are having me work on-“

The hyena was cut off as one of the tigers put his paw on his shoulder with caused a slight yip out of the hyena.

“Dr. Julius” the mole began “I have no need for an update as I have already heard of how the subject has died-“

“But-“ the hyena started

“On your operating table”

“I-“

“Again”

“Okay, so I have hit a minor setback to the original plan-“

“That was the fifth mammal” as the mole began to rub his head

“Each one was a huge learning experience for me”

“I am not funding you and your research just so you can learn things, I want results” The agitation in the mole’s voice becoming more obvious.

“Worry not my friend!” the hyena had a unsettling smile on his face “I have just found the perfect subject for our project” 

The mole raised a brow “and who is this ‘perfect subject’?”

The hyena reached into his coat a revealed a picture of a red fox in a police uniform 

The mole then began to smile as well.


	2. Ego

“I spy with my little eye something big” Judy said with a smug smile on her face

“Hmmm” thought the red fox with a finger his muzzle “Is it the hippo walking across the street?”

“Nope, try again Nick” she said with her smile getting bigger

“Oh! the elephant couple with the ice cream!”

“No, waaaaaay bigger” 

“C’mon Carrots give me a hint” Nick said as he looked around outside the cruiser

“Alright, its something you know very, very well” Judy looked at Nick with a smile barely holding in her laugh.

Nick had a confused look on his face, even through the reflective sunglasses Judy could tell Nick was stumped. This made her happier and laugh

Nick through his arms in the air “Okay, okay I give up what is it?” 

“Oh c’mon Nick, it’s your over inflated ego” Judy laughed out

“Says you, I’m am the picture of a humble and polite mammal” Nick said while puffing his chest. “In fact I am the most humble of all mammals in all of Zootopia!” Judy was laughing all throughout his act. “Remember the time I got the WHOLE department donuts? I didn’t even ask for anything in return!”

Judy crossed her arms and looked at Nick “All of those donuts smelled awful”

“Hey it wasn’t my fault that the baker was a skunk!”

“Bogo had you on parking duty for four months”

“That was such a harsh punishment” Nick said while he pretended to make a sad face

“The building smelled like skunk for weeks!” 

“UNFAIR I SAY!” 

“Officer Nicholas Wilde, you are terrible” Judy said with a smile on her face as she looked around.

Judy and Nick were on patrol in their police cruiser in Downtown Zootopia. With the Night Howler case years behind them the duo had become a very efficient team on the force. Robberies, vandalism, murders, Judy and Nick were the best team in the ZPD. During their years together Judy and Nick began to grow closer, Nick had been working up the courage to ask Judy on a date for years but there always seemed to be something in the way. “Today though, today would be different” thought Nick

“Hey Judy, I was wondering if you’d like to-“

Nick was cut off but the static of the radio and the voice of the friendly chubby cheetah Clawhauser began speaking “All units in in the vicinity of the Zootopian docks we have an alarm of a break in at the Lemming Co. Store House”

Judy grabbed the radio with a serious look on her face “This is Officer Hopps and Wilde we are close by, we will investigate”

“Copy that, good luck you two” Clawhauser in a cheery voice said before switching off.

Nick quietly sighed and kicked himself mentally as he buckled his seatbelt and looked at Judy with his signature smile “ready to make the world a better place?” he asked with his fist held out to her.

“You know it!” Judy exclaimed fist bumping him back

“Just try to drive slower this time my heart can’t take- OMIGODJUDYWHATDIDIJUSTSAY!!” Nick quickly yelled as he grabbed his seat while Judy literally put the petal to the metal. The cruiser, with its sirens blearing streaked across the streets to its destination.


	3. Taken

Despite the fact that the warehouse was 15 minutes away, Judy managed to get there in 3 minutes. The cruiser came to a screeching halt at the front entrance to the warehouse. Judy Hopped out of the car with her tranq-gun ready and began scanning the area for the point of break-in, Nick on the other hand fell out of the car.

“Oh sweet, sweet, not moving ground! How I love your great embrace!” Nick said breathlessly as began kissing the ground. 

The warehouse they were at seemed well kept albeit a bit of rust on the walls, the sign that was in the center of the building read ‘Lemming Shipping and Trade Co.’ The huge garage door in front remained closed and the windows, although cracked, didn’t have any holes. the side entrance for employees however, looked like it had been kicked down.

“Looks like they broke in through the side entrance, lets go Nick” Judy said as she firmly gripped her tranquilizer and dashed to the broken open door.

Nick rolled onto his back and gave a thumbs up “Ok *huff* just give me *wheeze* a sec”

 

Inside a raccoon looked out the window, careful not to be seen, and spoke into his radio. “They’re here.”

“Good, I want my subject in the the best condition you can give me” said the voice on the other side of the radio “I don’t care about the other”

“Got it” with that the raccoon sunk back into the warehouse 

 

Judy carefully made her way to the side entrance that was broken into and quickly looked around inside. It was dark, really dark, and smelled of really old sea water and wood. Judy grabbed her flashlight and looked for a switch and tried in vain to turn it on.

“Nick! lets hurry up, I could really use your nocturnal eyes about now!” Judy yelled as Nick ran to her side.

“Heh, what would you do without me Carrots?” Nick nudged at Judy. With his tranq-gun at the ready they both moved into the building. 

“Nick what do you see?” Judy asked as she could only see with her flashlight.

“Well looks like we are in the main storage section of the warehouse, I see very large and very tall boxes of shelves.” Nick said looking around “Some are as big as my ego”

“There isn’t a warehouse big enough in all the world” smiled Judy.

They slowly and carefully moved through the warehouse making sure to check each other’s backs. Judy’s ears they twitched which caused Judy to point to the foreman’s office overlooking the whole floor. “Someone is up there”

Nick nodded and they both moved up the stairs, careful not to make a noise and they both leaned on both sides of the door. They looked at each other and proceeded to kick down the door.

“ZPD FREEZE!!” they both yelled.

The office was a mess with papers everywhere, filing cabinets open and tables flipped over. In the center of the office stood a lone raccoon with his paws in the air.

“Woah, that was fast” the raccoon said with surprise in his voice. 

“Don’t move” Judy said as she moved in to cuff the intruder.

“Is it too late to say ‘this isn’t what it looks like?’” 

“Way past it” Nick said with a smile, weapon still trained on the raccoon.

Judy slapped cuffs on the raccoon and Nick moved around behind him to begin escorting him out of the building.

“Dispatch this is Officer Hopps, we have the suspect in custody and are moving bring him home.” Judy said into her radio.

There was static and the Clawhauser’s voice was heard. “Copy that Judy, wow that was fast!”

“That’s what I said!” the raccoon remarked as Nick pushed him forward. 

Judy walked in front of them as they began walking down the stairs and began to read the raccoon’s rights. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law-“

“Want to know what else is fast?” the raccoon interrupted

“What?” Judy asked not looking back

“How fast you go down the stairs”

“What’re you-“ Judy couldn’t finish her sentence as the raccoon kicked her square in the back and launched her tumbling down the stairs. Before Nick could even react to what just happened the raccoon threw himself onto Nick causing him and the raccoon to fall over the railing and into the boxes down below. 

“Nick!!!” Judy shouted as she recovered from her fall down the stairs, but as if on cue a wolf and a sheep sprung out of some boxes and began firing at Judy. Judy quickly reacted and leaped behind some boxes. Judy grabbed her radio and began shouting into it as bullets whizzed by her. “This is Officer Hopps requesting back-up at the Lemming Ship and Trading Co. warehouse!! officers under fire!!!” 

“Copy that Judy back-up is 5 minutes away!” Clawhauser said

Nick felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder and opened his eyes to see a piece of jagged metal protruding out of it. Nick’s eyes went wide as he tried to move which only made the pain worse. Nick then began to hear the sounds of gunfire and instantly began to think about Judy. “Judy!!” he yelled but it wasn’t loud enough. Nick began to try and sit up but was kicked in the head which caused him to fall back down. Nick could feel blood running down the side of his face where he was kicked and looked up to see the raccoon, who was now free, staring at him.

“Crap, that doesn’t look good” the raccoon said as he reached down wiggled the piece of metal. 

“AARRRGHHH” Nick growled as the raccoon began probing his shoulder.

“Well, it could be worse” as the raccoon looked at the piece of metal squatting down. Then he looked at Nick and began to smile which made Nick freeze. “But it’s definitely going to get worse for you” With that a bear came up from behind the raccoon and grabbed him and forcefully ripped Nick off the piece of metal with caused Nick to cry out it severe pain.

Thanks to Judy’s ears she could hear the pained scream of Nick, which caused her to stick her head out “NICK!!” she shouted. Instantly however she had to put her head back down to avoid the incoming gunfire. 

The pain of being roughly torn off the piece of metal caused Nick to shut his eyes and brought his free paw to the wounded arm, tightly gripping it. “You fuckers” Nick barely grunted as the bear carried Nick away from the gunfire. When Nick managed to open his eyes he saw that the bear was taking him to the back of a truck. Before Nick could say anything the raccoon open the back and the bear threw Nick into the back of the truck. Nick landed on his wounded shoulder which caused him to squirm on the cold metal bed of the truck. 

“He needs to be sedated, I don’t want him to get any ideas” the raccoon said to this large accomplice

“I got your sedation right here” the bear climbed in the back of the truck and grabbed the wounded fox by the collar. 

“Please, stop” Nick pleaded, right before the bear punched him in the face which caused Nick’s nose to bend in a horrible way and teeth fly out. Still conscience, tears rolling down his cheeks, Nick could only taste his own blood and could only hear a ringing in his ears. Then another punch landed on him which knocked him out cold.

“There, sedated” the bear huffed

The raccoon put his paw to his face “Best condition possible” the raccoon quietly said to himself “We are gonna get chewed out for this.” he thought as he slammed the doors shut and moved to the passenger side and the bear walked around to the driver’s side and started up the truck and began driving away. 

With sirens in the distance the raccoon grabbed his radio “alright boys time to leave” with that the sheep and the wolf ran out of the open door the truck went through.

During this time Judy noticed that they were running and immediately ran after them with anger in her eyes “YOU BASTARDS WHERE IS NICK!?!?” she screamed as she sprinted to the open door. The wolf looked back and pulled out a detonator of some kind and smiled. 

‘Crap’ Judy thought as she instantly turned around and ran for the entrance she and Nick originally entered from. With a beep various explosions began to destroy the warehouse, Judy was only seconds away from the door when the force of the explosion sent her flying out the window and and onto the pavement. The last thing Judy saw before she blacked out was a warehouse on fire and police vehicles swarming the entrance. Her last thoughts were on her partner who she no longer saw.


	4. The Operating Room

Nick slowly began to regain consciousness, his face felt numb and he could no longer feel his left arm. When he opened his eyes all he saw was a fluorescent light above him, slowly he began to notice people talking around him.

“WHAT HAPPENED!?” shouted a male voice “I said best possible condition! Not beaten to a pulp!” 

“Im sorry doctor” said another “Hector here decided to sedate him by using his fist”

“I gave you SIX tranquilizer darts for that specific reason!”

“Yeah well, Hector really doesn’t like cops”

Nick could here a loud sigh “Whatever, I still got what I wanted and besides I was going to remove those parts of him anyway” 

The last sentence sent red lights throughout Nick’s mind which caused him to try and move, but he couldn’t move any of his limbs, in fact he couldn’t even move his head. He began to put more effort into his movements which caused him to notice that he was strapped down to a table. Unfortunately the noise he made drew the attention of the others in the room.

“Well, well, well, sleeping beauty has woken up” said a voice as it got louder to Nick, then the figure stood above Nick which blocked the light. When his eyes re-focused, Nick saw a hyena with a very unsettling smile on his face. “I bet you’re wondering what you’re doing here aren’t you?” 

“Who are you?” Nick weakly said

“I am Dr. Klein Julius” said Dr. Julius as he bowed deeply, which Nick only barely caught out of the corner of his eye.

“What are you-?” Nick began but was cut short when Dr. Julius placed his finger on Nick’s mouth

“Shhhh, Officer Wilde give me a moment” said the doctor gleefully before he turned to the raccoon “the payment shall be the usual, now if you will excuse us” The doctor turned back to Nick and began to push Nick’s table down a hallway.

Nick didn’t know what was going on, all he could tell was that he was being pushed down a hallway and all he could see were the fluorescent lights going by.

“Now where were we? Ah yes. Officer Nicholas Piberius Wilde I am a huge fan of yours” The doctor continued “Your work on that Night Howler case all those years ago really helped me, in fact I don’t think I would be here today if it weren’t for you!” 

“So I’m a hero of yours?” Nick managed to get out with subtle hints of fear in his voice

“Of course! You cleared the name of predators like myself after you exposed that whole conspiracy with those Night Howlers! The whole city knows or your heroism!”

“I don’t suppose you would let me go as a favor to your hero?” Nick said as he smiled trying get a ticket to freedom

The doctor stopped pushing the table, leaned down and looked Nick directly in the eyes “No” he said with a smile on his face and he began pushing the cart again. Nick really started to worry now, his ears flat against his head.

“Where are are you taking me?” Nick asked

“You’ll see” smiled the doctor as he kept pushing Nick further down the hallway which seemed to last forever.

Eventually Nick was pushed through a set of double door and into a dark room, before Nick’s eyes could adjust to the darkness, lights were blasted on. And when Nick’s eyes adjusted to the sudden rush of light he noticed he was in some kind of operating room, various medical devices were around him and towards the ceiling of the room were glass windows. He was in a medical theatre of some kind. Nick’s heart began to beat faster in his chest and sweat began to form on his head.

“H-hey doc w-what are we doing here?” questioned Nick nervously

“Hey Nick! I want you to meet my team of researchers!” exclaimed Dr. Julius as he raised Nick’s head rest.

In front of him Nick saw five mammals, a sheep, a llama, a koala, a doe, and a pig

Each of them bowed, waved or just smiled. and instantly Nick’s head rest was put back down and his perspective was forced to the ceiling once again. Nick could hear various sounds and movement around him and since he can’t see what was going on this only made Nick more nervous

He could hear the sound of metal tools clatter up next to him and then Dr. Julius stood above Nick with a smile on his face. Nick stared, more frightened than he had ever been in his life. So much so that he began to shiver and he sunk back as the hyena lightly patted his head. “Don’t look so scared, you are going to be my greatest creation” as he said this he had a scalpel in his hand and brought it slowly to Nick’s face. 

Nick began to panic, his eyes wide with fear, he tried in vain to escape “W-WAIT, WAIT WAIT STOP PLEASE NO NO NO AAAAARRRGHHHH” Nick’s screams fell to deaf ears as the hyena began cutting into Nick’s flesh.


	5. Suffering

Judy woke up in a hospital with bandages on her face and her right leg in a cast. Her head slightly hurt and she moved her arms to rub her temples. She looked around and noticed that she was in Zootopia General Hospital and was laying in a bed for a mammal much larger than her. The room she was in had a nightstand, medical devices connected to her, a tv, and some chairs. On the nightstand were various bouquets of flowers and get well cards. She also noticed that she had the room all to herself. As she was looking around a badger in medical uniform entered looking at her clipboard. 

When she looked up she had a surprised look on her face “Ms. Hopps! You’re awake! I didn’t think you’d wake up so soon” she said with smile on her face

“Oh uh, yea and you are?” Judy responded

“Oh forgive me, I’m Dr. Martha Honey. I’m your doctor as you recover from the incident at the warehouse”

“How long have I been out?”

“About 3 days, but with the way you landed we didn’t expect you up so soon”

“Wait, 3 days!? What happened after I blacked out? Where are the criminals that attacked me? Where’s Nick!?” Judy quickly said with more emphasis on the last question

“Slow down Ms. Hopps you were just in a major accident, the way you landed broke your right leg and the fire gave you some minor burns, right now I just need you to rest.”

“Please, do you know anything about Nick?” Judy pleaded

“I don’t know” The badger said with a sad look on her face “but I’ll contact police Chief Bogo and he can fill you in” 

“Yes please, thank you” As Judy laid back down and closed her eyes.

A few hours later the door opened again and in stepped Bogo with a serious look on his face. Judy was watching the news discussing what happened at the warehouse hoping there was some news about Nick. When she saw Bogo come into view she switched the tv off.

“It’s time we talked Hopps” The water buffalo said in his deep voice

“Where is Nick?” Judy asked without skipping a beat

Bogo sighed as brought a chair over to the side of Judy’s bed “That’s something I hope you could tell me” asked the buffalo as he sat down

“Wait, you don’t know where he is!?” 

“When the responding units got there the warehouse exploded and you were seen flying out of the window. They immediately grabbed you and brought you to safety from the massive inferno that was the warehouse, that fire took over 10 hours to put out by the way.” 

“You didn’t answer my question sir”

“When the fire was finally put out and we got the green light to look around, everything was destroyed, frankly if the first responders hadn’t reported it, we wouldn’t even have known it was a warehouse to begin with.”

“You don’t know where he is, do you?” Judy asked with sadness welling up inside her

“We have no evidence, no witnesses, no video, nothing. You are the last person to see Officer Wilde” 

Judy looked down with sadness on her face

“Officer Ho- Judy, what do you last remember about the people who took Nick?” Bogo asked with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

Judy then began to recount events of that day in as best she could. Bogo was especially interested in the raccoon that had led the pair into the ambush. After writing everything he heard down Bogo got up from his seat “Hopps, make no mistake, I WILL search for Nick and I WILL find him, I don’t like losing officers, especially this way.”

“Chief I can-“ Judy began but was cut off by Bogo

“No, you are to rest and heal that leg of yours, you are of no use to the force with a busted leg.”

“But-“

“When it is healed you can come join the search, but hopefully we will have found Nick by then”

“O-okay” Judy said in defeat as she lied back down on her bed. Bogo walked out the door and Judy closed her eyes “Nick, please be okay” she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

 

Nick was dragging himself through a hallway, all of his body was in pain. His right eye was missing along with his left paw, his ears were cut off, and many of his teeth were gone, blood spilling out of him. Nick’s left leg was the only leg that would listen to him so he was using his right paw and and left leg to literally drag himself through the hallway. He didn’t know how long he had been down here and he didn’t care all he felt was pain and he wanted it to stop, he wanted to leave, he wanted to go home, he wanted to see Judy again. As he was dragging himself, his blood leaving a messy trail behind him, he heard footsteps.

“Oooh~ Niiiick~” came the voice of the sadistic Hyena. Nick looked back to see Dr. Julius covered in blood smiling at him. “Trying to run away? that’s very naughty of you” at that Dr Julius brought out hacksaw dripping with blood and began walking towards Nick.

Absolute terror gripped Nick as he began to crawl as fast as he could away from the monstrous doctor walking towards him. “NO NO NO NONONONO!!!!” raced through Nick’s mind as he tried his hardest to crawl away. 

“I’m gonna get you~” the hyena sang as he sounded closer to Nick. 

“PLEASE LET ME LEAVE!” Nick pleaded as he kept crawling

“hmmmm, no” answered the hyena

Nick used every ounce of his remaining strength to keep crawling away as fast as he could.Then he hit something, a door, Nick pushed it open and found himself in an open room with another door on the other side, with the word ‘EXIT’ in neon above it. Nick smiled and and began crawling towards it, tears streaming down his one good eye. Just as his paw was about to touch the door, Nick felt something grab his leg.

“Gotcha~” laughed the doctor. He then roughly pulled Nick away from the exit and began dragging him back through the hallway towards the operating room.

“NOOOOOO!!!!!” Nick screamed as he clawed at the floor to escape

“You’re never leaving here” laughed the hyena “and no one will ever find you”

“AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH” Nick screeched as the doors to the operating room closed again, as well as any hope Nick had at leaving.


	6. Years Gone...

All of ZPD made it their priority to search for their missing officer, and for the first few weeks, every officer would help during their free time. Detectives were brought in to examine the scene of the warehouse and even question the employees of the Lemming Co. and neighboring dock workers. When Judy was finally released from the hospital she immediately rushed to the precinct to join her friends in their search. With so little evidence left behind, looking for traces of Nick and his abductors was extremely difficult. Weeks eventually turned to months and, due to pressure from the mayor, officers were slowly being pulled off the search and being put on other cases. 

It wasn’t until a full year had passed did Judy and the detectives discovered the truck that Nick was taken in. It was found in Tundra Town driven into a ditch. Hope faded faster when they looked around the truck and found that it had no traces of anyone being inside. After 2 years, even the detectives were taken off the case, but Judy kept on searching, desperate for some kind of clue as to where Nick was but there was nothing for her to look for. Soon it had been 4 years since Nick’s abduction and even Judy had lost hope.

For months after finding no clues Judy was depressed, even she couldn’t find Nick and that frustrated her to no end, she had nightmares of the day she lost Nick for weeks. Bogo gave her as much time as she needed, she even went home to Bunny Burrow to seek comfort from her family. However, with the help from her friends and family Judy managed to recover from her sadness and was back on the force at the start of the 5th year. Judy kept the carrot pen that she had at her and NIck’s first meeting. While she would go back to serving the public she would still look for any clues as to where Nick was, she promised Nick she’d make the world a better place and she wanted to keep that promise.

 

Bogo walked into the bullpen with a clipboard in hand and stood behind his pedestal. “All right mammals sit down and prepare for assignments!” he bellowed, quieting the whole room. “As you are all aware there as been a new wave of drug trafficking into Zootopia and we have reason to believe a certain crime family is the one behind it.” Bogo brought out a projector and screen and a picture was displayed; a picture of a mole being escorted by two tigers into a limo was shown. “This is Mulch Diggums, also known as Mr. M. He is believed to be the mastermind behind this wave of narcotics entering the city.” Bogo changed the picture to a run down hospital “We believe this building, located in the outskirts of the Rainforest District, is the distribution center used by Mr. M. After we assemble a team, next week we will conduct a raid on the facility and confiscate any illegal items that are found.” Bogo flipped the lights back on and cleared his throat. “It is believed that the people inside are heavily armed and dangerous so I want all of you for the remainder of the week to report to SWAT training to prepare for the raid. dismissed.”

Judy hopped off her chair and walked back to the group of her colleagues who were chatting.

The wolf started first “Oh man my first drug raid! This is gonna be awesome” jumped officer Wolford.

The tigress tried to calm him down “Don’t let that excitement go to your head, you heard the Chief, these guys won’t be playing around when the operation begins” spoke Officer Fangmeyer.

“It’s one of the few times that I’d rather be smaller” Officer Mchorn said shrugging

“Why’s that?” asked Wolford

“I’m big, which means a whole lot more to shoot at” answered the rhinoceros

“Well, while you distract them the smaller of us can flank them” Said Judy with a smile on her face nudging the large mammal in the thigh

“You’re all heart Hopps” frowned the rhinoceros

All of them laughed and began to file out of the room and made their way to the SWAT locker rooms to begin their training

 

Elsewhere

A familiar hyena was walking next to two tigers while one of them was holding a mole.

“I still don’t like the fact you turned my hospital into one of your distribution centers” Dr. Julius said

“You use the basement only, and I’d hardly call this run down place a hospital” replied Mr. M

“Well, so long as your employees don’t interfere with my work I don’t care what they do up there” 

“Speaking of ‘your work’ how is your progress going?” asked Mr. M

“Ah yes, this is why I called you here, the subject is ready for a demonstration!” Dr. Julius said with a proud smile. “This way!” 

Dr. Julius led his guests to a room with benches facing a large glass window, and on the other side was a large room with one small door and a large metal door. The Doctor ushered them to their seats and sat down beside them and spoke into his radio “Begin the demonstration”

At his command a pig and a koala pushed out various dummies of different sizes depicting different animals. A rhino, a elephant, a bear, a wolf, and finally a rabbit, each were evenly spaced out. After the assistants left the room Dr. Julius turned to Mr. M “Allow me to introduce my masterpiece!” as he pushed a button.

Immediately a loud siren was heard in the room in front of them and the large metal doors slowly opened. The doors revealed a red fox, or some twisted remains of a red fox. Large metal claws were in place of regular paws, black metallic ears were atop its head, its feet were looked metallic and sharp like its paws, its right eye was glowed a faint red. It had some kind of collar around its neck that had a green light on it. It wore a medical gown that was dirty with dried blood. The fox just stood there with its real eye staring at the ground looking spaced out.

Dr. Julius reached for his microphone and spoke into the room. “Kill.”

Instantly the fox sprung to life and prepared its claws in a stance that was ready to pounce. With a metallic sounding growl the fox jumped at blistering speed at the dummies, roaring as it ran at the dummies. The roar sounded like a fox howl but was much deeper and sounded metallic. 

Within mere seconds the fox was on top of the rhino, ripping its head off with a single swipe and utterly destroying the rest of the body with its claws. Then it jumped to the elephant and clawed its way through the center of the dummy and tearing the rest apart with its feet. The fox instantly stabbed its claws into the bear and pulled it apart with its freakish strength ripping the dummy in half. The monster then stabbed its claws into the head of the dummy wolf and tore it apart. Finally, it jumped to the rabbit dummy and it revealed its fangs to be jet black, like its claws, the fox pounced on the rabbit using its jaw to violently shook it apart. In a short 15 seconds the dummies were nothing more than pieces on the ground.

The fox began looking around for more things to attack, breathing heavily with hunger and rage in its eye. 

“Killing dummies is all well and good, but dummies don’t fight back” commented Mr. M 

“I knew you’d say that, just keep watching” answered Dr. Julius with a smile as he grabbed his microphone “Heel” yelled the doctor. The fox however didn’t respond and was crawling on the ground sniffing around for more targets. “I said HEEL!” yelled Dr. Julius as the collar around the fox’s neck went red and an electrical current went through the fox. This caused the fox to whimper and sulk back to the metal door. The fox then stood back up and waited for further instructions, still slightly shivering from the shock and fear in its eye.

After it was back where it started, the smaller door opened again and a group of five mammals walked through the door. All of them fully armed with guns and armor. 

“Okay what’s this special assignment you got for us doc?” asked a sheep

The mammals looked at the remains of the torn up dummies “woah, what happened here” asked a wolf raising its gun.

Dr. Julius reached for the microphone again and spoke to the armed mammals “hello ladies and gentlemammals I am conducting an experiment and you are all part of it” said Dr. Julius in a cheery voice “all I want you to do is destroy the fox on the other side of the room and you all get a massive bonus!”

The mammals scratched their heads and looked up toward the one way window “We work WITH you, not FOR you Dr. Freak” yelled a female wolf

In response Mr. M took the microphone “Either you kill that fox or I kill you” said with a serious tone. The mammals heard the threat, load and clear, and began to move in on the fox. They spread out and pointed their guns at the fox.

“Well doctor, I better not be disappointed” said Mr. M as he handed back the microphone

Dr. Julius giggled “Oh don’t worry, you’ll like this” he said to Mr. M. Julius then put his mouth to the microphone “Kill”

The six mammals began to fire at the fox who instantly moved to the side and sprinted at blinding speed to the sheep. 

“Holy shi-“ was all the sheep managed to say before the fox ripped its insides out with its claws, and decapitated the sheep. Blood and gore was tossed around the fox. The mammals all adjusted their fire to the fox ignoring the already dead comrade, the fox then jumped to the panther of the group blocking bullets by keeping its claws up. The fox smacked the panther’s gun away and stabbed one of its claws into the panther’s eyes. The panther screamed as the claw dug into his head, with its other paw the fox jammed its claw into the panthers stomach and lifted it off the ground.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?” shouted the rhino still shooting at the fox, not caring that he was hitting his ally.

The fox used the body of the panther as a shield as it charged the rhino and full speed. “NO STAY AWAY FROM ME!!” screamed the rhino as he kept shooting at the panther’s body, in too much panic to make a rational decision. 

The fox threw the panther’s body at the rhino causing him to fall over and lose his gun. Before the rhino could get the body off of him the fox was already on top of him. The glowing of its right eye and the bloodshot hunger and rage filled left eye was the last thing the rhino saw as the fox clawed its way into the rhino’s head. Blood, and brain matter being tossed around as the fox kept digging into its prey. 

The remaining two mammals, a goat and the female wolf began running to the small door. The wolf began to beat on the door “LET US OUT!! THIS ISN’T WHAT I SIGNED UP FOR” she screamed. when she turned around the fox was ripping the goat limb from limb. “PLEASE LET ME OUT” she continued to scream. 

The fox then turned to face the wolf, and began to slowly crawl on all fours towards her. The wolf spun around and fell down with her back against the door with her paw held out. “No, stay away” she pleaded, trembling, tears streaming down her face, as she watched her death slowly approach her. 

The fox opened its jaw and growled, after a moment the fox leaped and began to eat the wolf alive, her screams filled the room.

As the screaming continued Mr. M smiled and faced the doctor “Well done Dr. Julius, well done.” 

Dr. Julius bowed to his benefactor “I always provide results”

“A question though, how did you manage to change his personality so much? How do I know he won’t suddenly try to arrest me or something?” asked Mr. M

“An excellent question” chirped Dr. Julius “Over the course of the last 5 years as I ‘improved’ his body I intentionally did not use any anesthetic.”

“Really?”

“Indeed, now the first half year he kept screaming, got annoying really. When we hit year 2 we let him try and escape by letting him try and crawl to safety. Right as he was about to find the exit we pulled him back in, letting him watch as the exit disappeared from view, by doing this we crushed his hopes of leaving. Then for the next 2 years, in between operations, we would torture him.” Dr. Julius then smiled at the fox in the other room, still shredding the wolf. “Eventually we managed to break his mind, we stripped away all shreds of Nick Wilde, all that remained was a vicious animal.”

The mole smiled, pleased with what he heard “When can I expect my new attack dog to be fully ready for my use?”

“Less than a month, I just need to make a few minor adjustments to him”

“Good” smiled the mole as he looked back at the room, now painted red with blood and gore. “It makes me even happier to know that, that my attack dog was once a police officer, makes it poetic”

“That it does” replied Dr. Julius as he smiled at the blood covered fox that was once Nick Wilde of the ZPD.


	7. What Have They Done to You?

“Its raining. Hard. of course it is” Judy thought frowning, while crouched behind thick foliage along the perimeter of the broken down hospital, that was anything but abandoned. Judy peeked over the brush careful not to be seen, it was 2:00am and the only lights were coming from the lights of the hospital turned drug factory. 

“Let’s move closer” whispered Fangmeyer as she crawled based Judy. Thanks to the heavy rain and the darkness none of the guards around the hospital noticed the dozens of ZPD squads closing in all around it. Wolford and Fangmeyer crawled with Judy to the front gate and laid an explosive charges on the gate, and moved back into the bushes. 

“This is team 4, all set” quietly whispered Fangmeyer into her radio. Her, Wolford and Judy then laid prone in the foliage waiting for the signal. Each of them wore combat armer and had helmets on their heads, each mammal were equipped with specialized tranquilizer rifles, of course they had more lethal weapons with them but the Chief wanted to keep casualties to a minimum.

As they waited Judy looked at what they were about to assault, there were there must have been at least 20 guards patrolling around the inside of the fence, a few mammals were moving boxes onto and off of trucks parked in the front of the hospital. This place was heavily protected and that didn’t include the mammals inside the hospital. Judy began to mentally map out how she was gonna move from cover to cover with the most optimal results. Her thoughts were interrupted when the other teams began to check in.

“This is team 5, all ready here”  
“Team 3, all set here”  
“Team 6, ready with the ‘ram’”

Each team, 20 in all, all reported themselves as ready to go. Judy readied her rifle, heart thumping adrenaline beginning to pump into her, she lightly gripped the carrot pen in her pocket.

“Alright” Chief Bogo said on the radio “All units. Green light”

Wolford pulled the trigger in his hand and the explosives on the gate as well as others around the fence surrounding the hospital went off. BOOM!!

Judy rushed in, rifle raised, followed closely behind by Fangmeyer and Wolford. 

“ZPD!!! EVERYONE DROP YOUR WEAPONS!!” yelled the three of them.

 

Dr. Julius was in his office looking over some files when he heard the explosions above ground. The shaking instantly caused him to look up from what he was doing. “What the hell?” he thought. He reached for the intercom on the wall beside him and spoke into it. “Hey wants going on out there?” he asked.

“It’s the fucking ZPD!! It’s a raid!!” yelled a mammal on the other side between sounds of gunfire.

“SHIT SHITSHITSHIT” thought Dr. Julius as he shot up from his chair and out the door down the hallway to the operating room. He could hear more explosions and gunfire from above which caused him to run faster. He slammed through the door and yelled at his assistants “ZPD!! Pack everything absolutely necessary and burn the rest!” he huffed as he ran for a laptop to his left. 

The hyena’s accomplices instantly began grabbing files and burning them, taking only a few things as they ran around the room. 

“What about the subject?” asked the llama 

“Get him into the truck in the back. He’s the most valuable thing here, we cannot lose him” the doctor hurriedly commanded as he ran back to his office papers flying out of his grasp. 

 

Judy quickly and accurately shot a badger that was shooting from the rooftop with a tranq-dart and moved to assist her teammates moving to the front door. Out of the corner of her eye she saw other ZPD teams closing in on other entry points. When she made it to the door Fangmeyer and Wolford stacked behind her. After another moment Officer McHorn ran in front of the door and prepared his specialized riot shield, that may as well of been a mobile wall. They nodded to him and the rhino bashed down the door. A flurry of bullets began hitting the shield and McHorn began slowly walking forward, becoming moving cover for Judy and her teammates. 

“ZPD!!! DROP YOUR WEAPONS” Judy yelled, which was only replied with, with more bullets. “Fine, lets do it the hard way” she thought with a smile on her face as she stormed the front entrance.

 

Dr. Julius was sweating heavily as he ran various boxes to the van that was in the parking garage in the back of the basement. He was very thankful that the ZPD didn’t notice the hidden entrance that led to the garage that he and his researchers were using. He ran back to his office and began to drench the whole place in gasoline, “Fucking cops, I was so close to finishing!” he angrily thought as the smell of gas filled his nose. He lit a match and threw it into a puddle and ran out the door as his office was lit aflame. It was at this moment that he heard gunshots down the hall directly outside the door leading to the first floor of the hospital. He could faintly hear the shouting of ZPD officers storming the room. The hyena sprinted in the other direction and toward the operating room again.

This time the room was in shambles and mostly destroyed, the hyena made one last scan through to make sure everything was destroyed. When he confirmed everything, he ran through the next set of doors where he found his assistants struggling with moving a large metal container. 

“WHAT IS HE STILL DOING HERE!?” shouted Dr. Julius with a mixture of anger and desperation.

“The damn dolly broke” answered the llama struggling to push the container to the back doors. 

“SHIT” shouted Dr. Julius as he ran to help his assistants push the container. Dr. Julius used all of his strength into pushing the container to the back door, but he stopped when he could here boots on the other side of the operating room. “FUCK” he thought. 

 

After the first floor was cleared, Judy and her team moved to the stair way that led down towards the basement. She was joined joined by other teams as they began to run down the stairs guns at the ready. The upper floors would be left to other teams.

The group was stopped by more gunfire, all of which were blocked by the larger officers holding shields in front of the line. Within moments the retaliating mammals were dealt with and they continued their momentum into a long hallway. 

“This place smells like death” remarked Wolford as they moved down the hallway. Judy noted the room on fire to her right as she kept moving forward. The teams split off checking each room they came across until only Judy’s team made it to the end of the hallway. Two large doors with the words ‘Operating Room’ written above it was where Judy’s team came to. “The smell is stronger in here” stated Wolford as they slowly walked into the room.

It was a wreck, who ever was working in here clearly didn’t want anyone to find out what nasty activity occurred in the room, It looked like a surgery room. Despite the fact she didn’t have a remarkable nose like Wolford, even she could feel the cold and discomfort the room emitted. As they moved around the room Fangmeyer heard rustling through the other door on the other side of the room “Hold up, I got movement in the next room” She stated as she pointed to the door. Judy’s team along with McHorn stacked against the door preparing to breach.

 

Dr. Julius ran out the back doors and into his van, and hurriedly grabbed a remote control and ran back to room with his assistants. He ordered the pig and doe to get in their vehicles and head to the safe house, he then ran to the side of the container and punched in some numbers. He then told his remaining assistants to keep pushing, none of them were aware that the ZPD were on the other side of the door behind them. Dr Julius ran back to the doors and hid behind them just as the ZPD came flooding into the room. 

 

“ZPD!! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM” shouted the officers. The researchers all stopped what they were doing and put their paws in the air. 

“OKAY OKAY!! don’t hurt us!” yelled the llama

The Officers kept their rifles trained on them as Judy looked at the metal container that the mammals were pushing towards the other doors. “Whats in the box?” she commanded weapon raised.

The researchers looked at each other and the sheep spoke first “Well-“ but was cut off by a voice on the other side of the door.

“Hello Officers of the ZPD!!” the voice revealed itself to be a hyena that looked through the glass of the doors. The Hyena had a smile on his face 

“DONE MOVE!” yelled Fangmeyer as she pointed her rifle at the hyena.

“I’d love to comply with the peacekeepers of the city but you have more pressing matters to attend to” smiled the hyena as he pushed a button.

The metal container began to beep which caused all the officers to turn and face it rifles ready. The container then unlocked releasing a foul smelling mist to flood out. 

“OH GOD NO!!” screamed the koala

“GET ME OUT OF HERE!” as the llama ran to the doors and began beating on it “DONT LEAVE ME IN HERE WITH IT!!!” screamed the llama

“I’m sorry my friend but if I go down the chances of replicating the subject are practically zero. You on the other hand, are completely expendable” smiled the Hyena as he ran out of sight.

The officers were about to grab the mammals before they heard some move from the inside of the container. All the mammals in the room shifted their attention to the box. A black claw gripped the opening of the box and ripped it open. A figure stood up that looked like a mammal but there was no way it could be one. It was a red fox, but something was VERY off about it. Jet black claws came into view along with its slightly twitching black ears. The researchers were absolutely trembling in fear at the figure in front of them, the llama was trying desperately to open the doors.

“Sir? Are you okay?” asked Wolford as he approached the fox. 

The fox’s head instantly turned to face the officers, its blood shot eye sending chills down their spines. Then they heard a metallic growl and the fox fully turned to face them. The bloodshot eye stared at them with growing rage and hunger while the other glowed red. It outstretched its black claws and revealed its black teeth. 

The officers took steps back, but Judy stood where she was, in complete shock at the fox in front of her. “Nick?” she asked tears beginning to role down her face, “Nick? What have they done to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:  
> New chapter yay!  
> After re-reading my chapters and listening to some reviews, I'm gonna be changing around some stuff in my future chapters. You guys won't notice it because I haven't released them but I'm gonna be working tweaking my stuff, I also have college work so my posting MAY be delayed.  
> Also, do you guys think "Monster of Zootopia" is an appropriate name for this? I'm kinda second guessing myself because I'm really bad at naming things.  
> As usual reviews are always useful.


	8. A Monster

The officers were all too frightened to move, all of them had their rifles trained on the twisted creature that was once their friend. Nick stepped out of the container and slowly walked to the group of officers, claws outstretched, his bloodshot eye fixed on them with anger and hunger. McHorn held his massive shield up and took a ready stance, but that didn’t stop him from slightly trembling as the fox moved closer. 

Judy, still in shock that the creature in front of her was Nick, took a step in front of McHorn. “N-Nick? are you-“ Judy couldn’t even finish her sentence as Nick roared at her and leaped at her with his claws. McHorn knocked Judy aside and took the full force of Nick’s attack, causing him to fall on his back with the shield being the only thing between him and Nick. Nick’s claws went through his shield and stabbed McHorn in the chest. McHorn grunted as he clenched his teeth in pain, luckily the penetration was shallow. Nick then began to forcefully push his claws forward causing the rhino to cry out in pain.

Fangmeyer and Wolford fired their tranq-rifles at Nick and two darts landed on him. This made Nick change his attention just long enough for McHorn to thrust Nick across the room causing him to slam into the far wall, McHorn fell back to the floor gripping his chest from the pain. Being thrown only made Nick angrier, causing him to foam at the mouth, it was as if the darts that stuck out of him weren’t even there. However Nick’s gaze suddenly changed to the llama right next to him.

“NO GET AWAY FROM ME!!” he screamed as he tried to crawl away.

Nick leaped onto him and to the horror of the officers in the room began tearing into the researcher. The Llamas screams soon turned into nothing more than bloody gurgles, Nick now drenched in blood then sprinted at the koala. 

“HELP ME!!” screamed the koala as he tried to run to the officers. But was grabbed by Nick before he could make it a few steps. Nick grabbed the koala’s head and began repeatedly smashing it into the ground. The rapid smacks of the koala’s skull being crushed made the officers freeze in complete terror. 

When the koala’s head was nothing but a gory paste on the floor Nick charged the sheep who was trying to unlock the doors where Dr. Julius was. His claws easily speared through the sheep and doors. Nick then began stabbing him in quick succession until the doors fell off their hinges landed with the sheep on top of them, blood pooling beneath him. Nick then bit the sheep’s limp leg and tried ripping it off with his teeth, like a wild animal.

The officers watched as Nick began to start eating the poor sheep, completely frozen with fear at the savage monster before them. Judy, with tears rolling down her face, forced her self off the floor and tried to talk to her former partner. “Nick, please stop this” she pleaded. This made the fox stop and slowly turn his face to her. His face was covered with blood and pieces of the sheep dripped from his mouth, his eye still filled with anger and hunger. He stood up and slowly began walking to her, growling, claws ready to cut into her. 

Judy fell on her butt as Nick slowly walked to her. “Nick stop!” she yelled as she crawled back. Fangmeyer tried to shoot Nick with more tranquilizer darts but it didn’t even faze him. Wolford fumbled for his pistol and aimed it at Nick, Judy stopped him before he could use it “NO! I can talk to him!” 

“Judy! That thing isn’t Wilde!” Wolford yelled 

Judy ignored the wolf and tried to talk to Nick. “Nick! Please don’t do this!” but Judy’s words didn’t even cause a reaction out of Nick “Nick! It’s me! Judy! Don’t you recognize me?” Nick just kept slowly walking towards Judy, licking his lips ready to eat her.

“I’m sorry Judy!” Wolford apologized as he aimed his gun at Nick’s head, but before he could use it Judy quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out her carrot microphone pen and pressed play holding it toward Nick. 

 

A recording began to play:

“Alright, alright Carrots you got me” laughed Nick

“You know the bet! Say it” giggled Judy 

“Oh c’mon do I have to?” 

“I won, say it” 

“Alright” sighed Nick “I, the dumb fox, Nick Wilde, was beaten at poker by Judy Hopps, the slick bunny”

“And?” 

“And I will forever be second, to her amazing skills at playing people”

“Oh yes that was great” laughed Judy

“That hurt me Carrots, both mentally and physically”

“Oh the poor fox” Judy said with sarcasm

“Well, I hope you remember this because I am never saying it again” replied Nick

“Oh don’t worry, you won’t have to” laughed Judy

“What are you smiling abou- Oh my god is that the carrot pen?”

Judy could be heard laughing

“Carrots!! NO! give me that pen!”

“No way, I’m gonna make it my ringtone”

Laughing and shuffling around was heard. Then what sounded like huffing was heard. 

“I’m going to hold this against Nick for the rest of his life” laughed Judy as it sounded like she was running away. You could faintly hear Nick in the back ground shouting her name. Judy then laughed more and the recording ended

 

Just as the recording ended Nick froze, and then began to shake, tears began to roll down his eye. He clutched his head and began stumbling backward. The officers watched in shock as Nick began to hit his head against the wall and floor. Then he let out a, ear shattering, pained metallic howl. The officers and Judy had to hold their ears as they watched Nick squirm in pain clutching his head. His eye no longer showed anger or hunger but pain and sadness. 

When he finally stopped howling he stared at Judy, his eye wide. Judy looked back at him. “Nick?” she asked. Then suddenly Nick rushed out the destroyed doors, still clutching his head.

“NICK!!” Judy shouted as she ran after him. The other officers immediately ran after her. 

Judy ran as hard as she could, tears running down her face, trying to catch Nick who was howling and screaming in pain. Even though she was among the fastest mammals on the force she couldn’t keep up with Nick who was smashing down doors in his sprint away from her. Eventually they came to a huge empty garage Judy could see Nick ripping away at the massive garage door.

“NICK!!” she shouted again. Nick let out another pained howl and tore a hole through the garage doors running off into the cold night. Judy jumped through the hole and tried to see where Nick ran too but couldn’t see anything. “NICK!!” she shouted into the night with no reply. Fangmeyer and Wolford came out the the hole in the garage door soon after. 

“Judy!” yelled Fangmeyer as she ran to her side. When Fangmeyer looked at her, her ears were flat behind her head, she was crying. Judy looked at Fangmeyer with tears freely flowing from her eyes. 

“It was Nick” she choked out “Nick is alive, and he’s suffering so much” Judy fell onto Fangmeyer sobbing.

 

Nick kept running through the thick jungle, cutting his way through bushes and branches. He ran as hard as he could not looking back. Memories kept flashing in his head, the carrot pen, blueberries, huge letters of gold spelling ZPD, and finally a small grey bunny with a bright smile on its face. All these memories bombarded Nick and it caused him pain, both mentally and physically. Every time he saw the rabbit’s face he whimpered, its face made his head throb and his body ache. During his sprinting Nick didn’t notice the cliff he was running to and went full speed tumbling down the muddy slope. 

He crashed through multiple branches and vines and kept tumbling for what felt like forever. When he finally stopped falling Nick was lying in a ditch, mud coating him, and the cold rain reminding him that he was still awake. Nick curled up into a ball and closed his eye and began sobbing, the memories were causing him pain, he wanted the pain to stop. 

Memories flooded his mind, he started to hear things, echoes:

“…called…hustle, sweetheart” said a voice

“Don’t….me…cute” said another

“Ready…make….world a better…” 

Nick’s eye shot wide open “Judy” he weakly struggled out, as he let darkness take him


	9. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Author's Note- Not gonna lie, I forgot to post this last night, my bad. Forgive me. Pls.

Come morning the hospital was completely under police control, all the criminals were being escorted to police vans and the crates of narcotics were being hauled to the back of trucks and were shipped to ZPD headquarters. The rain had finally let up and everything smelled like wet dirt, or in the case of certain police mammals, wet dog. 

“God Wolford, you smell horrible” said Fangmeyer as she held her nose.

“I can’t help it that the rain forest district makes me smell bad” pouted the wolf

“When we get back to the city, you’d better take a shower”

“Yeah, yeah I know”

“Use shampoo with a scent”

The two officers were walking about the front entrance watching other officers haul things away. As they got outside they looked around at all the police cruisers and trucks that filled the front area of the hospital.

“I didn’t think there would be so much here” commented Wolford

“Yeah, this was quite the operation” replied Fangmeyer

“I bet that mole guy is furious right now”

“Angry mammals, no matter what species, are more dangerous”

When they finished their conversation Wolford noticed Judy sitting by herself on a bench. 

“Will she be okay?” asked Wolford 

“I don’t know” answered Fangmeyer 

“I can only imagine what’s she’s going through” as Wolford grabbed his shoulder “Was that thing really Nick?”

“To be honest, I really hope not” sighed Fangmeyer “Not just for my nightmare’s sake, but for Judy’s sake as well.”

 

Dr. Julius was pacing around angrily as he was pulling on the fur on his head. “Fuck! Shit! Damnit!” he yelled as he kept walking around his safe house. The safe house was located in a condemned auto repair shop in Tundratown. The space was significantly smaller than the hospital and the vans just fit in the garage. The bottom floor with the garage and waiting area was run down, old repair machines were rusting and and the floor had old grease marks on it. The upper floor, however, was in much better condition than the floor below it. With newer furniture and a brand new heating system, the second floor could be used as a home for those on the run. There were also a few security cameras installed in key locations around the safe house for added protection. Dr. Julius’ two remaining assistants, the pig and doe, were here organizing the various files and computers and taking inventory of what they had. Dr. Julius was in the small garage with the vans angry at the events that occurred last night. 

“Gah! I can’t believe this! I was almost finished! All those funds for future projects! For ME!” growled the hyena “Fuck, I better call” Dr. Julius reached into his pocket and brought out his phone and called Mr. M. 

After a few rings a deep voice answered “Diggum residence who may I ask is calling?” it was one of the tigers.

“It’s Julius” Answered Dr. Julius 

“One moment” 

The line went quiet for a moment and then Mr. M answered “Dr. Julius I see you’re still with us”

“Mr. M the ZPD! they-“ hurried Dr. Julius

“I know, I was rudely awoken by this news early this morning” Mr. M said in a calm tone “They raided my operation and took most of the mammals I had their into custody. What of you and your ‘project’?”

“They-“ Dr. Julius hesitated 

“What happened?” sighed Mr. M

“I had to destroy all of my data, my office, and most of my equipment, I was only able to grab the most essential information from my lab.”

“What of my ‘dog’?” 

“I had to leave him behind”

“You what!?” Mr. M said angrily

“I didn’t just leave him in the container! Before the police got to me I activated him. My lab must be filled with the remains and pieces of dead officers” chuckled Dr. Julius “I did however ended up leaving three of my assistants to him and I highly doubt they made it out alive, much less in one piece.”

“So what you’re telling me is that an extremely deadly and unstable killing machine is loose somewhere in the rainforest district?” 

“Uhh yes?”

Mr. M sighed “Do you have some way of tracking it?”

“Of course. His left eye also has a tracker in it”

“Good, I’m going to get a retrieval team. I want him back before he draws too much attention”

“I will need a bit of time to assemble the tracker, I don’t have the same equipment as back at the hospital”

“Alright, I’m gonna send Vic and his team to you to retrieve the tracker”

“The raccoon!? I don’t think that’s a good idea, the last time they went to go get the fox they not only blew up the warehouse, but also brought him to me in a less than desirable condition”

“After the demonstration I saw last week, I’d be more worried about Vic’s team than the fox”

 

The precinct was more busy than it had ever been in the recent past, officers were escorting all the arrested mammals from the raid to holding cells. All of them were shouting different things like “I want a lawyer!” or “I want my phone call!” or even “I was just defending myself!” Other officers were bringing files recovered from the hospital to the evidence locker for processing. 

Judy was called to Bogo’s office and was walking up the stairs towards it, as she walked by rumors of what happened during the raid spread like wildfire. The monster fox that attacked the raid teams and ran off howling into the night. Many officers didn’t know it was Nick but the few who did looked at Judy with sympathetic looks. Even the cheery Clawhauser sadly watched Judy as she continued towards Bogo’s office. Judy herself was dealing with a flurry of emotions, she was glad to find out that Nick was alive, but was hurt knowing what he turned into. Her heart ached knowing that her former partner was twisted into such a horrible state, she could still hear his pained howl.

When Judy finally made it to the door she took a deep breath and walked in. Inside Bogo was talking with someone which caused her to stop halfway. “Oh sorry, I didn’t realize, I’ll wait outside” she said trying to be polite.

“No, there’s someone I want you to meet” Bogo said getting up. 

The mammal got up off his chair and revealed himself to be a rabbit, he turned to face Judy. his fur was a a few shades darker grey than Judy’s and had three black stripes across his cheeks that reached around his head. He wore a well pressed suit and black tie. He stuck his paw out and shook Judy’s paw “Jack Savage, ZBI, its an honor to meet you” he said politely.

“Nice to meet you too” replied Judy a little surprised to find another rabbit

“This is Jack Savage, the ZBI sent him after the raid that occurred last night” Chief Bogo said as he sat back down.

“Yes, I reviewed the report, especially the part about what was found in the basement last night” added Jack who also sat down

Judy sat down in the chair next to Jack and looked away when he mentioned the raid.

“Hopps, Jack here is the agent at the ZBI who has been looking into the hyena that you encountered last night” stated Bogo looking at Judy

Judy looked up at Bogo and then Jack “Really? Who was that? What did he do to Nick? How could you let this happen?” anger building in her voice

“Officer Hopps I had no idea that he had Officer Wilde” answered Jack

“Then who is he?” Judy asked looking between the two of them

“His name is Dr. Klein Julius” replied Jack as he placed a file with a picture of the hyena on the desk. “He’s a former surgeon that was banned from practicing medicine”

“What did he do?” asked Bogo as he examined the file

“He stole organs out of unconscious mammals that he was supposed to be operating on.”

Bogo cringed as he heard this and then handed the file to Judy.

“What’s he doing with Mr. M?” asked Judy

“It seems your crime boss hired him to try and make living weapons” Jack answered as he threw five files of different missing mammals onto the desk. “Each of these mammals were taken and experimented on in varying degrees” 

Bogo grabbed one of the files and was repulsed by what he saw “Blegh” he said as he closed the file.

“These mammals all died at the hands of the doctor, I have been trying to find out who was helping him for years. He’s difficult to track and often goes underground for long periods of time.” continued Jack “After your raid last night however, you managed to scare him out of his hiding spot and into the open.”

“Bringing him in should be our top priority” Bogo said with seriousness in his tone

“What about Nick?” asked Judy when she finally put the file down and looked at Jack 

Bogo answered for him “I have already sent an all-points bulletin to the officers who patrol the rainforest district, as well as helicopters to patrol the air. I also have officers on stand-by just in case someone reports in a sighting of Nick”

“But-“ Judy began

“Officer Hopps, I know you want to find Officer Wilde as well but we’ll have a better chance of finding him if we bring in Dr. Julius” interrupted Jack

“How will bringing in this mammal help us find Nick?” asked Judy

“Since he is the one who operated on Nick the chances are good that he will have some way of tracking him. Which means the sooner we get Dr. Julius the sooner we can get Officer Wilde.” explained Jack.

“Alright” Judy answered she opened Dr. Julius’ file again and stared at the hyena “But I want to be there when you arrest this monster.”

“Of course” Jack said, getting up from his seat and walking to the door. “We best hurry, Dr. Julius won’t be in the open for long.”

Judy hopped off her seat and ran to Jack

“Get that monster” bellowed Chief Bogo before they left “I have a feeling that many of the officers in this building will want a word with him, myself included” Judy nodded and left Bogo’s office.

Judy and Jack made their way to the parking garage of the precinct and got into Jack’s car. It was slightly smaller than the police cruisers but was still a little big for rabbits. It was all black and had the police lights on the front of the car instead of on top. 

Jack drove out of the garage and began to drive towards TundraTown, “I’ve managed to figure out the location of one of Dr. Julius’ safe houses. It’s in a run down auto repair shop in the industrial area of Tundra Town.” Jack explained as he drove

“How do we know he’s there?” asked Judy

“That’s why we’re gonna stake the place out first, find out if he is there” answered Jack

“And if he’s not?”

“I believe he has five assistants that help him with his experiments, if he isn’t there one or more of his assistants will be”

“Oh… about that” Judy said rubbing the back of her neck

“What?” Jack asked

“Three of them were killed by Nick during his escape”

“I only need one” Jack said with a cold tone

The two rabbits continued their drive to Tundra Town. 

 

“Hey Nick!” shouted Clawhauser from his desk.

Nick just entered the precinct and was carrying coffee for himself, he turned and smiled “Hey Ben”

“Nick! Did you hear Gazelle is having a concert right outside later tonight?” 

Nick looked up above the cheetah and saw a huge poster with Gazelle’s face on it with the time and date of her performance. “Nope, must of never seen it” he smiled looking back and Clawhauser.

“Oh my gosh! this is gonna be awesome! she’s making a song about us! the ZPD!” Ben mumbled out as he ate a donut.

“Really? Never thought she’d do that” replied Nick as he took a sip from his cup.

“This is so exciting! Everyone in the precinct is invited!”

“Well, I’ll be sure to stop by” Nick said as he began to walk to the main floor of the precinct. “Thanks Ben!” Nick raised his coffee in the air.

“No problem!” Ben said with cheer, when he looked down he noticed that one of his donuts was missing. Maybe I ate it without thinking? Oh well. He thought as he continued to eat from his box.

Nick took a bite out of the donut as he made his way to the bullpen, he’d greet the other officers, and some criminals, as he walked by. When he got into the bullpen itself he saw that mostly everyone was already there and was chatting with one another, in the front row was sitting a familiar bunny. “Hey Carrots” he said as he sat down next to her.

“Nick! You’re early!” Judy said with shock in her voice.

“What kind of a mammal do you think I am that I would be late?” Nick said feigning shock “Judy I am shocked at you! Shocked!”

“Mmmmhmmm,” Judy eyed Nick’s cup “Say Nick, when are you gonna let me try coffee?”

Nick smiled and looked up at Fangmeyer, Wolford, and McHorn, who sat sat behind her, all shaking their heads vigorously. “Uhhhh, maybe another time Carrots” Nick answered as he took another sip with the other cops sighing in relief. 

Bogo entered the bullpen and placed his clip board on his desk. “Alright mammals! Assignments!” he shouted to get everyone’s attention. He looked at spotted Nick. On Time. “Wilde, glad you can join us this time”

“Well I couldn’t miss another inspiring speech from our great chief” Nick said with a smile and sarcasm. The rest of the room giggled. 

“Alright, alright. Wilde, Hopps you are to patrol the Downtown district, Trunkaby is feeling ill today and I need you to take over her route.” 

“Got it chief” Judy said saluting and running for the door.

“Aye, captain” added Nick! who saluted with his coffee.

As they left the bullpen they heard Bogo give out the rest of the assignments. “So a nice relaxing patrol route today. That must be a blessing to you, huh Nick?” Judy asked as they walked to the garage.

“Hey, I’m not complaining” answered Nick sipping his coffee.

“C’mon! we can play I spy while we patrol!” Judy said happily.

“Sure, I spy” Nick followed her. 

Nick awoke from his dream, he was laying in the mud with debris, from his fall, still on top of him. Nick began to remember, he began to remember his name, he began to remember Judy, he began to remember what happened to him. Nick remembered his pain, his suffering, his cries for help. Nick began to cry, he felt so much pain, he wanted it to stop. He remembered how he was begging for the pain to stop, but it only made it worse, he remembered the laughing. Nick stopped crying when he remembered a face, a hyena. "…Julius…" the name ringed in his head. Nick felt anger build up inside of him. He stood up. “Julius” he mumbled as anger filled his eye. He looked in the direction of Tundra Town, “Julius” he said and he began to walk towards Tundra Town.


	10. Let's Negotiate

Jack parked his car a few blocks away and the two of them got out and snuck their way to the building across the street. They managed to find a window that overlooked the front entrance to the garage. A few hours went by before Jack started a conversation. 

“How do you know Officer Wilde?” asked Jack still watching the garage

“He was my partner, and is someone very dear to me. He helped me solve the Night Howler case all those years ago, I couldn’t have done it without him.” Judy answered

“Oh yeah, I heard about that case, who would have thought it was the Deputy Mayor?”

“You should have seen how we caught her, Nick had to act like he went savage to keep Bellwether in the museum” Judy smiled

“He sounds like the kind of person who stands with those he cares for”

“Yes he is” Judy looked at Jack “Jack? Why did you accept this case?”

Jack sighed and looked down “The second mammal Dr. Julius killed was my old partner. I could barely recognize the body”

“Jack, I’m sorry”

“Don’t be, I would rather my partner be dead than a monster. I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now with Wilde” 

Judy grew depressed at the thought of what Nick had become.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to sound that way”

“It’s fine I-“ Judy stopped mid sentence when she spotted a pig walking into the garage. “Wait, who is that?”

Jack turned to identify the pig “That’s one of Dr. Julius’ assistants, we got pay dirt” Jack smiled getting up. “Lets go have a chat” Judy and Jack both readied their tranquilizer pistols and made their way to the garage. 

 

Dr. Julius was working on the finishing touches on his tracker when his pig assistant returned with food and components. “What took you so long?” Dr. Julius asked

“I’m sorry, we’re pretty far from grocery stores out here” answered the pig as he placed some bags down and went back down to get the rest

"Vic’s team should arrive here soon" thought the hyena as he tinkered with the device in his hand. “Then I can have my creation back and finish what I started” the hyena smirked.

Dr. Julius looked up and saw two monitors, one with information he needed and the other displaying security camera footage of the safe house. He saw the doe in the other room finishing up her inventory and the pig walking back up the stairs with the components he needed. Everything was going smoothly, until he saw something he didn’t want to see. 

Two rabbits were picking the lock on the front door, this made Dr. Julius’ eyes go wide, "No fucking way" he thought. He began to weigh his options; “Shit they’re probably ZPD, which means they’re going to arrest me and my assistants. FUCK!” He looked back at the screen and saw they managed to open the door and were slowly walking in tranquilizer darts ready. “I can’t outrun two rabbits and I can’t hide they’d eventually find me” he saw them walk around the vans, inspecting them, Dr. Julius was grinding his teeth. Then he came up with an idea, he called his assistants over to him.

 

Jack and Judy slowly made their way through the waiting room at the back of the building, being careful not to make any noises. 

“Hey, over there” whispered Judy as she pointed towards the vans.

The two rabbits walked around to the back of the van and found different boxes and machines in the back. Jack opened one of the boxes and found that it was notes on the experimentation of Nick. Judy clenched her fist as she read how they tortured Nick. The two of them then spotted the stairs and began to climb up them their weapons ready. BANG! BANG! BANG! 3 gunshots echoed throughout the safe house. Jack and Judy rushed up the stairs and into the room where the shots came from. Inside sat Dr. Julius with a smile on his face and his paws in the air. At his feet were the corpses of a pig and a doe in a pool of their own blood.

“Let’s negotiate” smiled the hyena.

“What the… fuck” Jack said silently as he looked at the bodies

“You-you killed your own assistants?” Judy said with shock

“I am now, your only source of information” smiled Dr. Julius arms still in the air

“YOU SICK BASTARD!!” Judy leaped and kicked Dr. Julius out of his chair and into the computers behind him. “YOU SICK FUCK!” Judy then leaped onto Dr. Julius and began to punch him over and over. 

“Argh!!” screamed Dr. Julius as the rabbit continued to punch him, knocking some of his teeth out.

“Judy! Stop” Jack ran up to her and pulled her off of the bloodied hyena “We need him!” 

“That BASTARD deserves to suffer for everything he’s done, to mammals, to ME, TO NICK!!” Judy shouted, trying to push past Jack.

“Judy! He WILL pay for what he’s done” Jack said making eye contact with the furious rabbit. “And you’re not the only one who wants their piece of him” Jack managed to calm Judy down, if just a little bit.

“Wait, you’re Judy? Judy Hopps?” asked Dr. Julius as he got up, his face bloodied and bruised. 

“Yeah I am, the hell does it matter to you?” asked Judy with anger in her eyes.

Dr. Julius coughed before laughing “Juuuuuudyyyy! Juuuuudy!” mocked the hyena

“What’s so funny?” Judy asked confused now

“Hahaha, that’s what Wilde kept screaming as I tore off his limbs” Judy just stood there in shock “He wouldn’t stop screaming your name, right up until he stopped and just began to beg me to just kill him”

Judy reached for her gun and tried to aim it at Dr. Julius, Jack had to use all of his strength to keep Judy from killing their only suspect. “YOU FUCKING SHIT!!! YOU WILL BURN FOR EVERYTHING YOU’VE DONE!!” screamed Judy this time with absolute hatred towards the hyena smiling at her. Jack used his training to trip Judy onto her stomach and twist her arm behind her back.

“Judy! WE NEED HIM” Jack shouted as Judy struggled to get out of his grip.

“LET ME GO DAMNIT!” Judy shouted back with fury in her voice

Dr. Julius was just laughing at the rabbit’s pain, just like he did to Nick’s pain. Jack, still holding Judy down, looked up and pulled out his gun “Shut up” he said and he shot Dr. Julius in the left leg.

“AAAARRRGHH! YOU FUCK” screamed Dr. Julius in pain as he gripped his left leg. Jack felt Judy calm down a bit and let her go. 

“Put cuffs on him, we’re taking him to ZPD” Jack sighed as he threw a pair of hand-cuffs to Judy and walked to a desk with a device on it. Judy walked over to the hyena rolling on the floor and looked down at him with a cold stare. Dr. Julius looked up at the rabbit and before he could say anything Judy kicked him right where the bullet entered the doctor. The Dr Julius screamed in pain.

“That isn’t even a fraction of what’s going to be done to you” Judy said coldly as she grabbed the hyena’s paws and cuffed him behind his back. Judy forcefully pulled him up and began to march him towards the door, not caring about the pain he was in.

Jack walked over to Dr. Julius’ desk and picked up the device on the desk. “What is this?” he asked

“Wouldn’t you like to kn-“ Began Dr. Julius but was kicked in the leg again by Judy “AAARGHH! Fine! it’s the tracking device I was gonna use to get my product back” Judy kicked him in the leg again which caused Dr. Julius to fall on his knees.

“That ‘product’ has a name, Nick Wilde” Judy said with anger.

Jack turned the device on and it showed a satellite image of all of Zootopia, but it did not show any indication of where Nick was. “What’s wrong with it?” asked Jack, examining the device. Dr. Julius got back on his feet “I haven’t finished it, and I won’t until we make a dea-“ Judy kicked the hyena again in the leg. “FUCK! I’m NOT finishing it until I get a deal!”

“You don’t deserve one!” Judy shouted at Dr. Julius.

“I am the only one who can find Mr. Wilde again, and I can testify against Mr. M and his entire organization” Dr. Julius smirked “You need me.”

Jack looked at the hyena and then back to the device. “Let’s take him to the car, we can ‘discuss’ your deal back at ZPD” 

Judy pushed the hyena out the door and down the stairs, Jack followed behind them with the device in hand. Judy and Jack escorted Dr. Julius to the back of Jack’s car, all while Dr. Julius bled on the floor. When Dr. Julius was shoved into the back of the car Jack noticed his bleeding leg. “Fuck, I’m gonna have to clean that after this” he commented as he started the car and began to drive down the street. Jack looked in his rearview mirror “Take it all in now, Dr. Julius, this is the last time you’re going to be in the outside world” Dr. Julius looked away in anger.

After a few moments, as the car was driving through and intersection, a truck smashed into the car, sending the car flying onto its roof. Judy’s ears were ringing, her head was bleeding and the world was fuzzy around her. She managed to look around and notice she was upside down, and Jack was out cold beside her in the driver’s seat. She looked out the window and saw two sets of feet walking towards the car. With a loud grunt and the sound of the back doors being torn off Judy saw a raccoon and a bear, Judy couldn’t keep her eyes open though and she fell unconscious.

“Sup doc? miss us?” said the raccoon 

“FUCK! why didn’t you just ambush them as they were escorting me?” Dr. Julius complained as he crawled out the wreckage.

“Hector wanted to use his truck” the raccoon answered looking at the bear who threw the door away. “He still really hates cops”

“Whatever, the rabbit in the driver’s seat has the tracker” Dr. Julius shrugged as he was let out of his hand cuffs. 

The raccoon walked around the upside-down car and reached in through the drivers window, he looked around a bit and found the device, he didn’t notice that Judy was still awake and could still hear them. 

“Alright I got it” the raccoon said as he got back up and walked over to Dr. Julius “The screen’s cracked though”

“Doesn’t matter, I just need to make a few final adjustments. Aaaaaaaannd there.” Dr. Julius smiled, the device began to beep and the display showed a red dot on the map. His expression changed to fear.

“What is it?” asked the raccoon.

Dr. Julius looked up and saw a figure walking towards them. With a red light for an eye.

“…Julius…” Anger filled it’s real eye.


	11. I Remember You

Judy slowly reawakened, she was still upside-down in her seat, she looked behind her and saw that Dr. Julius was gone. She grunted and moved her paws to her seatbelt, she unhooked herself and fell to the roof of the car with a thud. She rolled onto her stomach and began to hear shouting outside the car. 

“K-KILL HIM!” shouted Dr. Julius stepping back.

“What? Our job was to bring him in alive.” replied the raccoon.

“No! H-he’s talking! He shouldn’t be able to talk! Much less remember my name!” Dr. Julius said with fear still walking backwards.

“You do your job we’ll do ours” the raccoon said as he rolled his eyes. He whistled to the truck and the wolf and sheep hopped out with a large gun, with electricity coming off the barrel, and metal rod with a collar at the end. “Do it” ordered the raccoon, and the wolf fired his gun at Nick. The gun sent some sort of device at Nick which began to shock him. The electricity forced Nick to his knees, and then he began to whimper. The sheep and the wolf began to walk towards Nick to collect their prize. 

“See? Nothing to worry about” smiled the raccoon towards Dr. Julius, who was behind them. The raccoon then turned to the car and say Judy crawling out of the wreckage. “Well, well, well. What have we here?” The raccoon walked over to Judy still on the ground. “Hey! it’s the bunny cop from that warehouse thing!” Judy looked up and glared at him. “Awwww, don’t be like that! We found your boyfriend! he’s right over there” the raccoon pointed towards the sheep and wolf. 

Judy looked over and saw Nick on his knees, shaking, and whimpering. “Nick?” she barely managed out, she was suddenly grabbed and brought up to eye level with the raccoon.

“Maybe i’ll let you say goodbye this time?” smiled the raccoon. Judy was still hurt from the crash and she didn’t have the strength to resist. 

“Hey Vic, something’s wrong” said the bear behind the raccoon.

“What?” asked the raccoon as he threw Judy back to the ground. The raccoon turned to look at the wolf and sheep who weren’t moving. “Hey! what’s taking so long?” he shouted, but there was no response.

Suddenly the wolf and sheep were lifted up in the air, slowly they split apart to reveal Nick staring at Dr. Julius. “Dr….Julius” he said throwing the bodies in his hands to the sides. 

“K-KILL HIM DAMNIT” Dr. Julius shouted. Nick roared at the mammals in front of him and charged at them.

“Shit! Kill him Hector!” commanded the raccoon and the bear grabbed the gun on his belt and began to fire at Nick. The bullets penetrated Nick’s skin, a few entered his torso and one hit his shoulder, but Nick was in a total blood rage, he kept running at the bear with no regard to the pain he felt from each bullet. 

“FUCK!” The bear took a swing at Nick, but Nick dodged the swing and stabbed the bear in the side with his claws. “AAARRGHHH! YOU FUCKER!” shouted the bear as he took another swing, this time it connected, sending Nick flying a few feet. Nick instantly recovered and roared at the bear. The bear tried to shoot Nick but was out of bullets FUCK was the last thoughts the bear had before Nick began to rip the bear to shreds. Nick remembered the bear, he remembered what he did to him, and he enjoyed killing him. 

“HECTOR! YOU FUCKING SHIT” the raccoon opened fire on Nick, who ducked behind the body of the bear. When the raccoon stop firing to reload Nick jumped out of cover and ran for him, claws outstretched. “Shit! Doc help me!” shouted the raccoon, but Dr. Julius was running for the truck. “YOU FUCK! GET BACK HERE AND HELP M-“ The raccoon was cut of as Nick charged onto him, he began to rip the raccoon into pieces. Nick remembered the raccoon as well, and as he began to remove the insides of the raccoon, he began to smile.

Judy watched in horror as Nick tore the raccoon apart, when she saw organs fly to her she wanted to vomit. She was frozen with fear again, she couldn’t talk only watch Nick finish with the raccoon and look at Dr. Julius who was trying to open the door to the truck. 

“Dr….Julius” Dr. Julius turned and saw Nick, with a few bullet wounds and claws dripping with blood, “I….remember you” Nick said pointing his claw at Dr. Julius. “I remember…what you did to me” Nick got closer, his eye transfixed on the shivering doctor.

“I-I made you better! I-I improved you!” Dr. Julius was shaking with fear, walking backward. “I made you!”

“You…hurt me.” Nick kept walking closer. “Now… I’ll hurt you” Nick rushed the doctor. Dr. Julius tried to run but Nick sliced his leg and the hyena fell to the ground. 

“AAAARRGHH!” screamed Dr. Julius.

Nick stood over the wounded hyena. “You…started with my left arm” Nick positioned his claws over Dr. Julius’ left arm, Dr. Julius was shaking in fear. “I’ll start there too” smiled Nick and he sliced Dr. Julius’ left arm off.

“GAAAAAAHHH!” Dr. Julius clutched his left arm, tears began to roll down his face from the pain. 

“hehehe…hahahaha” Nick began to laugh at the hyena’s screams of pain, he was enjoying watching his tormentor suffer, as he had suffered. Nick stepped on Dr. Julius’ body with his metal foot, and applied pressure to his chest. 

“AAARRRRGHH!” Dr. Julius felt some of his ribs crack from the pressure of Nick’s crushing foot. Nick was smiling, his eye was filled with sadistic joy. 

Nick lifted his his left claw. “Next the other arm” he smiled.

“Nick?” a voice behind Nick said. Nick turned and saw Judy standing there, still shaking but looking at Nick. 

Nick froze, he didn’t know what to do. “J…Judy?” Nick’s rage suddenly disappeared when he saw the rabbit.

“Nick? You remember me?” Judy said with tears in her eyes. 

Nick got off of Dr. Julius and turned to Judy, he was still covered in blood. He brought his claw up to touch Judy. Judy saw the claw and gasped and took a few steps back. Nick stopped moving his claw and looked at his paw, it was dripping with blood, he looked back at Judy and clearly saw the fear in her eyes. Nick brought his claw back, his ears fell flat, and then it began to sink in, he was a monster, he was no longer the same Nick Wilde he was before, his friends would no longer accept him, his family would no longer see him as the same fox, the one he cared for was afraid of him. Tears began to fill Nick’s eyes, he wouldn’t have anywhere to go. 

Judy fought her fear and tried to talk to Nick. “N-Nick? Come home, we can help you.”

Nick took steps back. “W-what…home? Who…would take me?” Nick asked as tears flowed down his face.

“Nick, we can take you to a hospital” Judy noticed Nick’s sadness and tried to comfort him. “Nick stop this, please, he’s already down”

“No.” Nick tried to avoid his sadness and turned to his anger. “He…took everything. My body…my life…my…family. He will…pay” 

“Nick! wait!” Judy asked but Nick turned around but Dr. Julius was not there. Suddenly the truck started.

“No.” Nick said with his eye wide and he rushed around the other side of the truck and saw Dr. Julius in the driver’s seat. “NO!” Nick shouted as he stabbed his claws into the door. But the truck began to speed off, Nick dragged with it for a few feet but tumbled off of it. “NOOOOOOOO!” Nick screamed in anger as he watched the truck get away. Anger, rage, and pain consumed Nick, he let the mammal who tortured him get away. “AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!” Nick screamed as he felt to his knees and clutched his head. 

“Nick! Calm Down!” Judy yelled running to Nick. Nick kept screaming in frustration at how he let his prey get away. 

Jack finally managed to crawl out of the wreckage and saw Judy with Nick. His eyes went wide at the state Nick was in, he didn’t expect the fox to be so horribly changed. “Officer Wilde?” Nick turned his eye towards Jack, which made him freeze in fear at how much fury was in Nick’s eye. 

“Nick! He’s here to help!” explained Judy.

“SHUUUUT UUUUP!” shouted Nick hitting Judy away. “HE GOT AWAY! HE GOT AWAY! AAAARRRGGGHHH!!” Nick screamed at the top of his lungs getting to his feet. Nick put his head in his claws, "Wait" he thought, he turned behind him and saw Dr. Julius’ arm still on the ground. He rushed over and smelled the blood beneath it. He put his nose to the air and he could smell the blood in the air. Nick’s sadistic smile returned to him, “I can smell him, I CAN FIND HIM!” shouted the fox with a horrible smile. 

“Nick stop! Please!” pleaded Judy. Nick ignored her and ran at high speed down the street. “NICK!!” Judy tried to run after him but was still too tired from the crash and fell to the ground. 

“Judy!” Jack ran to Judy’s side “You can’t run after him, he’s too fast and you’re too hurt”

“But Nick!” 

“Dr. Julius is wounded and afraid, his creation is trying to kill him, he’s going to run to the one place he thinks he’ll be safe.”

“Where?”

“Mr. M’s mansion.” Jack got Judy up to her feet. “We need to call reinforcements, Mr. M’s mansion is about to become a bloodbath” 

Judy stared down the street, “Nick”


	12. I Did It...

It was getting dark and Dr. Julius was completely frantic, he drove without regard to others on the road, he was losing blood and was in a lot of pain. FUCKFUCKFUCK cringed the doctor as he made his way to his investor’s home. Dr. Julius was convinced that Mr. M would protect him, after all, he did provide results even if they did get away from him. 

Dr. Julius finally managed to pull up to the gate of Mr. M’s mansion and drove up to the booth beside the gate, inside was a tiger in a suit. “What business do you have here?” he asked.

“Let me in! it’s Dr. Julius! I have to talk with Mr. M” Dr. Julius yelled frantically clutching his shoulder without the arm.

“One moment” The tiger turned around and made a call with the phone in his booth.

“Fuck! c’mon! c’mon” Dr. Julius whispered impatiently.

The tiger hit a button in the booth and the large gate opened up. Dr. Julius drove in and parked in front of the front doors. He fell out and limped his way inside, ignoring the other mammals guarding the door. He bled on the floor as he limped his way up the familiar set of stairs and hallway, he pushed the double doors out of the way and limped his way back to Mr. M’s desk.

“Mr. M! I-“ Dr. Julius huffed out.

“You’re bleeding on my carpet” commented Mr. M. 

“Mr. M! Its all gone to shit! The fucking ZPD keep finding me!”

“That doesn’t explain the arm, what happened to my ‘dog’?” 

“My fucking creation did this to me, he’s gone rogue, he’s started to remember everything!”

Mr. M’s mood began to fall. “Where is Vic and his team?”

“Dead, Nick killed them and took my fucking arm!”

“Wait, my ‘dog’ is loose and regaining his memory AND the ZPD was chasing you?” questioned the mole

“Yes! he-“

“AND YOU CAME HERE!?”

“Yes?”

“FUCK!” Mr. M reached for his phone on his desk.

 

The tiger at the booth watched the wounded hyena limp into the mansion and then returned to his position. Mr. M lived in a more secluded part of Zootopia, so there were no neighbors to bug the mole at his mansion. The tiger looked around and saw the sun disappear in the distance and looked around the dark empty road leading to the gate and saw nothing. He turned to the wolf on the other side of the gate. “Hey, Frank”

“Yeah?” answered the wolf who was making his rounds.

“You gonna see that movie next week?”

“The one with the secret agent?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe, I’ll see how I feel” as the wolf walked on, continuing his patrol.

The tiger turned back to the road, and suddenly he could faintly hear something. Like something running, he looked around and saw nothing. “Hello? Who goes there?” asked the tiger with the sound becoming louder. Suddenly he heard the phone in the booth ring and he began to walk backward towards it. Then he saw a red light coming up the road, then he saw that the light was coming from an eye. “Hey you! Stop!” he ordered but the figure grew closer. Then the figure became more clear, it looked like a fox, but something was wrong. Suddenly he heard it roar at him, “What the fu-“

 

The phone kept ringing but there was no reply. “Shit! You two go out there and give me a report on what’s going on!” ordered Mr. M to his two bodyguards, they both walked out the room, leaving Mr. M with Dr. Julius.

“Why did you come HERE!?” questioned the mole in anger.

“Where else was I supposed to go?” argued Dr. Julius.

“Anywhere but here!” 

“But you live in a fortress, this is the safest place I could think of!” pleaded Dr. Julius

“Yes, but it’s MY fortress, not yours!” 

“But-“

“Shut up! It’s bad enough that you came here with the ZPD on your tail.” Mr. M stated rubbing his head. “WHAT IS TAKING MY GUARDS SO LONG!?” banging his paw on the desk.

There was nothing but silence on the other side of the door, suddenly shouting and screaming were heard. Mr. M and Dr. Julius froze and stared at the door. Seconds later gunshots began to sound from the other side, both automatic and semi-automatic weapons were being fired. Mr. M reached for his phone and input a number. This time someone picked it up. “WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE!?” what came out on the other side was just wet gurgling noises and more gunfire. “HELLO!? HELLO!?” 

Slowly the gunshots and screaming began to die down. Mr. M and Dr. Julius watched the door intently as there was nothing but silence. Suddenly footsteps were heard coming down the hallway, Mr. M opened a drawer on his desk and brought out his gun and pointed it at the door. The footsteps grew louder and louder until the door knob began to open. Mr. M readied his gun and Dr. Julius ran behind Mr. M. When the door opened it was one of the tiger guards out of breath and clutching his side which was bleeding. 

Mr. M lowered his gun “What’s going on out there!?”

The tiger fell to his knees out of breath, and suddenly fell to the floor and stopped breathing. Mr. M and Dr. Julius stared at the now dead bodyguard and suddenly a black claw wrapped around the door and opened it. “Dr…..Julius” the figure on the other side said.

 

Jack and Judy, along with multiple police cars, sirens on, rushed up to Mr. M’s mansion. It was dark but that didn’t slow down any of the police in route to the mansion. “Are you sure Dr. Julius would come here?” asked Judy.

“One-Hundred percent, he’s wounded and scared, Mr. M is the only person that has the muscle to protect him now.” answered Jack with eyes on the road.

“What about Nick?”

“Nick is probably going to be there to-“ Jack was cut off when they came up to the front gate of Mr. M’s mansion. “What the…?” Jack stopped the car in front of the gate. “There’s supposed to be guards here.” Jack said as he got out of the car.

“Where do you think they are?” asked Judy as she followed Jack to the booth. 

“I don’t- Holy shit…” Jack stopped in front of the booth and Judy looked inside. The booth was painted with blood, on the floor a tiger with slash marks across his body and his face disfigured. 

“Nick” Judy whispered as she looked past the gate towards the front door of the mansion. It was left open, but Judy could just barely make out different bodies on the lawn in front of the house itself. “Jack! We need to hurry and get in there!” 

“Judy wait! We have no idea what mental state Nick is in right now! we need to wait for more reinforcements!” commanded Jack.

“You wait I’m going inside!” replied Judy as she squeezed through the gate and ran for the front door. 

“Judy! Wait!”

 

Nick stood in front of the mole and hyena, he was soaked in blood, most were from the mammals he massacred on his way inside, but some were from the bullet wounds he received from the guards. His body felt heavy and he was out of breath, but Nick ignored the signals his body was sending him, he wanted to savor this moment. 

“Dr. Julius… no where left to…run” panted Nick with a smile on his face. 

“STAY AWAY FROM ME!” shouted Dr. Julius as he cowered behind Mr. M’s chair.

“So, you made it all the way here.” Mr. M said gaining Nick’s attention. “All of this for revenge”

Nick lifted his claw towards the mole “You…die too”

Mr. M chuckled “What are you going to do? Kill us? What will happen afterward? Do you think your ‘friends’ will accept you? You think they’ll still want you after all of this? You’re a monster. The ZPD are probably outside right now preparing to enter the place. The second those cops see you, they’ll put you down like the mutt you are.”

Nick thought for a moment then looked the mole in the eyes. “You… die first” and Nick began to walk towards the two cornered mammals ready to tear them apart. 

Mr. M raised his gun and fired at Nick, Nick didn’t even try to dodge and just kept walking. “DIE DAMNIT!!!” shouted the mole as he kept firing at Nick who kept walking. 

Soon Mr. M’s gun ran out of bullets but he kept pulling the trigger. Nick was now at the desk, Mr. M’s eyes filled with fear. Nick didn’t say a word and lifted his claw in the air, the mole watched in horror as the last moments of his life was ticking away. Nick slashed at the mole and kept slashing until he slashed through the chair. The entire top portion of the chair was gone and the only thing left of Mr. M was his lower half sitting in the chair. 

Dr. Julius fell against the wall and watched in fear as Nick looked at him. “No… more games” Nicked huffed as he grabbed Dr. Julius. “Now…you die.” 

Dr. Julius began to struggle but Nick stabbed him in the gut with his claw, which caused the hyena to scream in pain. “AARRRRGHH! NO PLEASE!!” 

Nick noticed the fire place behind him and carried Dr. Julius towards it. 

Dr. Julius noticed where they were walking and began to panic more. “NO NONONONO! I’M SORRY! PLEASE NOT THAT WAY!!” begged the hyena as Nicked stopped in front of the fire place.

“Die” And Nick threw Dr. Julius into the fire place, because the hyena was too large to fit into the fire place completely Nick just threw him down in a way that only his head was in the fire. 

“GAAAAHARRRGHAAAAAAAAA!!!” Dr. Julius struggled to get out but Nick slammed his foot down on the doctor’s neck keeping him there. Nick watched as the hyena’s fur burned away and eventually began to burn at the skin. The whole time Dr. Julius was screaming and struggling to get out. Eventually the skin charred and Nick watched as the hyena’s skull turned black, slowly the screaming turned to gurgling and inevitably Dr. Julius stopped screaming and struggling. The hyena’s head was completely burned and Nick stared at the dead hyena without moving.

Moments later Judy came rushing in the room. “NICK!” Judy saw Nick next to the fire place and noticed Dr. Julius’ body lying next to him, his head in the fire. 

Nick turned around and faced Judy, and began to laugh. “HAHAHAHA! I did it!” he laughed “I did it!” Judy stared with fear at Nick as he continued to laugh. Then tears ran down his eye, and he began to cry. “I did it” he sobbed and he fell to his knees. 

Judy ran to Nick and caught him in her arms. “Nick!”

Nick kept crying “I did it” Nick leaned on Judy. “Judy… I feel so tired”

“Nick! Stay with me!” Judy shouted.

“Everything hurts, I want the pain to stop, I want to go home…”

“Nick don’t close your eyes!”

“Judy…” Nick started “I’m sorry…” Nick fell on Judy and closed his eye and stopped moving.

“NIIIICK!!” Judy screamed as she kept shaking Nick in her arms.

Jack and other ZPD officers ran into the room and saw the dead bodies, and then saw Judy with Nick in her arms. 

“Please” Judy sobbed. “Help him.”


	13. I'll Never Leave You

“Get the O.R. prepared stat! We have a mammal with multiple gunshot wounds and he’s stopped breathing!” Shouted a zebra doctor as he and E.M.T’s pushed a gurney with Nick atop it. An oxygen mask was on Nick’s muzzle and an I.V was inserted into Nick’s arm. 

“What happ- my God what happened to this mammal?” Asked a giraffe nurse as she helped pushed the gurney.

“We’ll deal with that later! His pulse is getting weaker” replied the doctor without skipping a beat.

“Nick!” Judy was running behind the group of doctors.

The gurney pushed passed some double doors and the nurse stopped Judy before she could continue. “Ma’am you cannot go past this point.”

“But-“ Judy began but was cut off immediately.

“We will do everything we can to save him.” and the giraffe disappeared behind the doors, leaving Judy behind to wait. 

Jack, Fangmeyer, Wolford, McHorn, and even Bogo came a few moments later and saw Judy pacing the floor in front of the doors. 

“Judy!” Jack said running up to her, trying to calm her down.

“Again” Judy began to cry “Again, I lose Nick, again he’s alone. What sort of mammal am I to let my partner suffer so much?” 

“Judy you can’t blame yourself for this” said Fangmeyer 

“First at the hospital, then in Tundra Town, and now here!” Judy sobbed.

“You’re not losing him, you did the opposite” spoke Bogo “If you had not run into that mansion as fast as you did, we would not have been able to get Officer Wilde here in the first place.” 

“I should have looked for him more, I should have never lost him in the first place all those years ago” Judy sobbed.

“You did everything you could, and more.” Wolford said “You looked for him longer and harder than anyone else, there was simply nothing you could do.” 

“Judy.” Jack said holding Judy “We’ll wait here with you, we’re your friends we’ll help you through this” The others nodded in unison and Judy felt her spirit lift.

Judy rubbed her eyes and blew her nose on Jack’s suit. Jack frowned “Aw come on, I had to change my clothes after the crash.” 

“*sniff* sorry” Judy sat in her chair and waited, still worried about Nick her heart was not as heavy since her friends were there waiting with her. 

 

Nick was pushed into a an operating room, nurses and doctors ran around Nick preparing him for surgery to remove the bullets that were still in his body.

“I can’t believe he’s still breathing! He has so many wounds and that’s not getting into what’s wrong with his body without the bullets” commented a hippo.

“One step at a time nurse, first we get the bullets out of him. Dr. Honey are you ready?” spoke the zebra.

“Whenever you are.” replied the badger.

The two of them began to operate on Nick, slowly they removed the bullets one by one. Carefully and meticulously the two doctors operated on Nick carful not to harm Nick further and steadily sewing the holes closed. 

“Alright, last one.” sweated the zebra “this one is close to his heart so we must be even more careful.” The zebra slowly located where the bullet was located and began to slowly pull it out. “almost…” Just as the bullet was removed Nick flatlined. “SHIT! Get the defibrillator!”

 

A warm sunshine sun shone on Nick, he felt peaceful. A light breeze touched his fur and he felt a cool calmness sweep over him. Around him was an open field of grass that spread as far as he could see. The warm sun, the cool breeze Nick felt happy here, he didn’t feel pain, suffering, or sadness. He looked down and saw his paws, still warm to the touch, he could feel his real legs, the grass in between his toes made him smile. Both his eyes took in the sights around him, his ears twitched at the breeze every time he felt it blow, his teeth felt normal as well. Nick felt normal, he felt at home here, he sat down and closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the sensations he felt. 

“Nick…” a voice whispered from the distance. Nick opened his eyes and looked around but saw nothing. “Nick…” the voice sound like it was crying.

Deep down Nick somehow knew who the voice belonged “Judy?” he asked aloud. Nick couldn’t quite explain why but, he felt like he needed to do something.

“Nick… I’m sorry” the voice said again with sorrow. Nick felt like he was missing something, he felt his heart ache at the sad voice.

Suddenly Nick found himself in a tunnel, on one end was the green fields and sunlight that he felt so peaceful in, on the other side was pitch darkness. Nick looked both ways and began to walk towards the light and back towards the green plains. “Nick…” Nick heard the voice but it came from behind him and into the darkness. Nick stopped and looked behind him, he felt so comfortable in the sunlight, but something compelled him in the other direction. “Nick, please…” Nick turned around and faced the darkness, he felt cold looking into its blackness. Nick looked back at the sunlight behind him, but then began to walk forward toward the darkness. 

“Judy…” he said as he felt colder. “I won’t leave you” He felt pain shoot through his arms and legs, each step he took the pain increased soon he was surrounded in darkness and his entire body was nothing but pain, it was like nothing he had felt before, Nick fell to his knees and tears began to form at his eyes. “No matter how painful it is…” Nick just began to crawl, he no longer felt his legs or toes, in fact it felt cold and heavy. “No matter how cold…” Nick could no longer feel his paws but instead heard metal scraping noises as he continued to crawl. He no longer felt his ears and he could taste metal in his mouth, but he kept going forward. “Judy… if you can hear me. I’ll never leave you” The pain became unbearable and tears began to flow freely from his face. His right eye felt hollow and empty but he didn’t care, he didn’t care about his pain or the tears flowing from his face, there was no worse pain than the pain his heart felt whenever he heard that voice. Nick began to struggle to move his limbs, like each were tied to a huge weight, struggle as he might Nick couldn’t crawl any further “JUDY!” he shouted. Nick fell to his stomach but forced him self onto his back “I love you…”

 

The doctors managed to stabilize Nick and his heart rate returned to normal. All in the room sighed in relief at the beeping sound the heart monitor made. “Holy hell, that was close” the zebra doctor said as he wiped sweat off his head.

“Let’s move him into recovery” spoke Dr. Honey

 

Hours went by, Judy was still sitting in her chair waiting for some news, her ears perked up whenever a doctor exited the doors but fell back down when they walked by. McHorn and Wolford were playing cards, Bogo was reading a book, Fangmeyer was sleeping and Jack was watching the T.V. Judy was glad that all her friends stayed with her but was still nervous about the news on Nick’s condition. As time continued people walked in and out of the doors and Judy watched with dimmed eyes as no one had news on Nick. Before long a familiar badger walked out the doors. “Judy Hopps?”

Judy shot up and ran to the badger “Dr. Honey! How’s Nick? Is he Alright?” Judy shot questions at her faster than the badger could think.

“Calm down! Ms. Hopps! Nick is stable and is asleep in his room.” smiled the badger.

Judy sighed with huge relief at the good news. “Can I… can I see him?” asked Judy rubbing her paws.

“Of course” The badger replied and she led the group to Nick’s room. “He’s in here, be quiet though, he needs his rest.”

Bogo stood in front of the door “Hopps, you go in first, after everything you deserve it.” Judy smiled and went inside “The rest of you are to wait out here, as for you Dr. Honey we need to talk about Officer Wilde’s future health.” 

 

Judy closed the door behind her and looked inside, it was similar to the room that she was in after the warehouse but everything was turned off, save the monitors and machines connected to Nick. Judy walked up to Nick’s side, Nick’s body was perfectly motionless save for his slow breathing. Nick was covered in bandages, his claws were in a cast but the pointed ends were sticking out, his head was also wrapped in gauze, and there was an eye patch on his right eye. 

Judy pulled a chair next to Nick’s side and sat beside him, “I’ll never leave you again” Judy placed her paws on Nick’s left paw “I…I love you” she said as she sat in darkness.


	14. Epilogue

6 Years Later…

A certain weasel was running through city back alleys with a duffle bag in his hand, he was sprinting as fast as he could trying to escape a familiar bunny cop.

“Weselton! HALT!” Judy shouted slowly gaining on the weasel as he darted through different alleys.

“Oh come on! It’s Weaselton!” Shouted the weasel back at his pursuer. “How many times do I need to say it!?”

“You can remind me again if you slow down!” Judy yelled back.

“Not on your life cottontail!” The weasel made a sharp right turn and climbed over a chainlink fence using stacked garbage. When Judy rounded the corner the garbage fell on top of her. It didn’t keep her down for long but Weaselton managed to gain some distance, when he looked back and saw the Judy covered in garbage he smiled and ran down another alley. 

“Weaselton…” bellowed a voice in front of the weasel, which caused Weaselton to come to a screeching halt. Fog began to surround the weasel which startled the weasel as he looked around the darkened alley. 

“H-Hello?” he nervously asked.

“Weasel ton…” the voice bellowed again but this time a dark figure appeared from the fog in front of the weasel. 

The weasel began to shake in fear at the figure looming in front of him “W-who are you?” he asked.

A claw appeared in front of the weasel and pointed to him. “I have come for you… Weaselton” the voice answered.

“F-f-f-f-for me?”

“You have angered me, Weaselton” 

Weaselton clutched the bag like a child afraid of the dark. “W-w-w-what?”

“It is time…” the figure grew closer to the weasel, causing the poor weasel to whine as he stared. “…to FEAST!!!” 

A scary face with black teeth and black claws jumped out of the fog, “DOOOOWEEEE!!” screamed the weasel right as he fell over like a log his face frozen with fear. 

Judy rounded the corner, finally catching up, and saw the weasel on the floor slightly twitching, she looked up and saw the dark figure then look up to her. “Judy Hopps…” it bellowed as it drew closer with the fog following. “I have come for-“

Judy frowned and looked the figure straight in the eye. “Nick, you scare me and I won’t do that ‘thing’ you like in bed.” 

The figure shrank and Nick stepped out of the fog, his black claws and legs were polished and cleaned, and he wore a black cape to cover his police uniform. “What!? No wait! I’m sorry! I wasn’t going to do it!” Nick whined as he fell to his knees and clasped his claws.

Judy raised a brow and put her paws on her hips. “That’s better, and what did I tell you about scaring the perps?” 

Nick rose to his feet, “Oh come on, he’s just pretending to be dead” Nick tried to explain.

“I’m pretty you’re thinking of possums, Nick” 

Nick looked back at Weaselton, who was still frozen on the floor, and then back to Judy “He’s fiiiiiine”

Judy walked up and picked Weaselton up who was frozen like a popsicle when she held him up. “Wow, he’s scared stiff. Literally.” Judy noted as she bent the frozen weasel’s paws into her cuffs. “Did you have to you the fog machine?” asked Judy looking at Nick.

“What? It goes great with my scary voice” answered Nick lifting his shoulders.

“I swear, one of these days you’re going to scare someone to death.” Judy said rubbing her head.

“Oh please, that’s just a myth, you can’t actually die from that.” Nick said walking up to Judy, The two of them began to walk out of the alley with the duffle bag and Weaselton. “Hey, Judy.”

“Yeah Nick?”

“You’re still going to do that ‘thing’ I like, right?”

“Hmmmmmm” Judy said aloud while putting her paw to her chin.

“Pleeeeease! It’s my birthday!”

“Fine.” Judy finally said with a smile on her face. Nick’s face lit up and he began to happily wag his tail. “But this time, I’m in charge” Judy said winking at Nick.

“Yesssssss!” Nick jumped.

The duo walked to their police cruiser, Nick put his cape in the trunk and Judy put the frozen weasel in the backseat. They both entered the front of the car and at the same time put sunglasses over their eyes and drove back towards the station.

“Wait! Judy turn around! I left the fog machine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note/Thank You
> 
>  
> 
> Welp, that's the end, yes the ending is rushed and cheesy I realize this, but maybe you can forgive me? Please? This was my first story I have ever posted to the Internet, everything you guys read, was stuff running around in my head and I just decided to try and write about it. That and I kinda wanted a more light hearted ending, I mean c'mon even I think I tortured Nick enough. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed.
> 
> For those of you who told me to improve my grammar, I have not been ignoring you I have been fairly busy with schoolwork and I am INCREDIBLY lazy. Also when I re-read previous chapters, I'm not gonna lie, I have no clue what I'm looking for. q_q
> 
> Please. Leave your final opinion/reviews/comments on the whole story, I can use your advice and critique to help me improve my future writing (If I ever do any). Personally, I'd give myself a 5/10, could use A LOT of improvement, but relatively decent.
> 
> Again, I want to thank every one who took the time out of their lives to read my work, I didn't even expect a quarter of the views I got for this. Each view and review that I got, made me feel extremely honored, and I thank you. Truly.


End file.
